Mclusky
Mclusky (usually rendered stylistically as 'mclusky') were a three-piece punk band from Cardiff, Wales, who combined the energy and ethos of punk with varied dynamics and intelligent, black-humoured lyrics. The group consisted of Andy Falkous, aka Falco (vocals, guitar); Jonathan Chapple (bass, vocals) and Matthew Harding (drums), who was replaced by Jack Egglestone in 2003. According to the band, they formed in 1996 when Andy and Matthew met at the Blackwood Miners’ Institute, a venue in their home town from which they were both ejected for dressing as miners. They subsequently met Jon at Reading Festival when they caught him urinating on their tent late at night. Originally called Best, after early Beatles drummer Pete Best, the band signed to London label Seriously Groovy and released their debut record, the 3-track single Huwuno. They changed their name to mclusky in 1999 (adopting a strictly lower-case approach to the band name, album and song titles), and the following year released their first album my pain and sadness is more sad and painful than yours on the Fuzzbox label.They released three albums in the early 2000s, the latter two recorded with producer Steve Albini. They officially disbanded on 7 January 2005. Some of the members (Falkous and Egglestone) later formed Future Of The Left, who have had entries on Dandelion Radio's Festive Fifty charts in 2009, 2012 and 2013. Links with Peel Speaking at the time of the broadcast of the group's debut session on 09 May 2002, Peel appeared to be unaware of their debut LP from 2000, "My Pain And Sadness Is More Sad And Painful Than Yours". A subsequent search at Peel Acres revealed that he didn't in fact own a copy. He commented, "that's disappointing too. Where have I gone wrong?". He went on to say that it was "shocking" that they were only invited to record a session for the first time in 2002. Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: Alan Is A Cowboy Killer #35 *2002 Festive Fifty: To Hell With Good Intentions #40 *2004 Festive Fifty: That Man Will Not Hang #26 Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 2002-03-10. First broadcast: 09 May 2002. *Join The Mevolution / White Liberal On White Liberal Action / When They Come Tell Them No / Alan Is A Cowboy Killer 2. Recorded: 2004-05-06. First broadcast: 06 July 2004. *You Should Be Ashamed Seamus / Falco Vs The Young Canoeist / She Comes In Pieces / That Man Will Not Hang Live *29 October 2002: live set for One Live at Nottingham Boat Club. #The World Loves Us And Is Our Bitch #Collagen Rock #Join The Mevolution #What We've Learned #Alan Is A Cowboy Killer #To Hell With Good Intentions #Chases #Dethink To Survive #whoyouknow Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;2001 *11 July 2001: whoyouknow (7") Boobytrap *06 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Who You Know (CD Single) *21 November 2001: Lightsabre Cocksucking Blues (7") Too Pure ;2002 *31 January 2002: To Hell With Good Intentions (single) Too Pure *29 January 2002: Collagen Rock (LP - Mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *05 February 2002: No New Wave No Fun (LP - Mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *12 February 2002: To Hell With Good Intentions (single) Too Pure *26 February 2002: The Habit That Kicks Itself ('To Hell With Good Intentions' single) Too Pure *28 February 2002: To Hell With Good Intentions (single) Too Pure *07 March 2002 (Radio Eins): No New Wave No Fun (LP - Mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *March 2002 (FSK): Chases (CD - mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *13 March 2002 (BBC World Service): To Hell With Good Intentions (CD - mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *14 March 2002 (Radio Eins): To Hell With Good Intentions (EP - To Hell With Good Intentions) Too Pure *21 March 2002 (Radio Mafia): To Hell With Good Intentions (single) Too Pure *04 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): The Habit That Kicks Itself ('To Hell With Good Intentions' single) Too Pure *04 April 2002 (Radio Eins): The Habit That Kicks Itself (EP - To Hell With Good Intentions) Too Pure *16 April 2002: To Hell With Good Intentions (LP - Mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *02 May 2002 (Radio Mafia): No Covers (Too Pure) *07 August 2002: Exciting Whistle-Ah (EP - Alan Is A Cowboy Killer) Too Pure *26 December 2002: To Hell With Good Intentions Festive 50 #40 *26 December 2002: Alan Is A Cowboy Killer Festive 50 #35 ;2003 *22 July 2003: Undress for Success (single) Too Pure *31 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Undress for Success (single) Too Pure ;2004 *24 March 2004: That Man Will Not Hang (7") Too Pure *31 March 2004: Kkkitchens, What Were You Thinking? (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *01 April 2004: Icarus Smicarus (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *06 April 2004: You Should Be Ashamed, Seamus (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *14 April 2004: Forget About Him, I'm Mint (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *21 April 2004: 1956 And All That (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *06 May 2004: 1956 And All That (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *14 May 2004 (BBC World Service): 1956 And All That (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *17 August 2004: She Will Only Bring You Happiness (single) Too Pure *28 August 2004 (BBC World Service): She Will Only Bring You Happiness (single) Too Pure *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): That Man Will Not Hang Festive 50 #26 (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia *Last FM Category:Artists